chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Smashing Sagas/Season 1 (Production Order)
Season 1 | Season 2 | Season 3 This chronicles some of Chill's greatest matches with preset characters, stages and conditions. Take a look. Chapter 1: For Fun 3DS Story Prompt: Kirby, Pikachu and Villager decide to have a peaceful and fun match during an extremely high-speed race that could result in death at any moment! What a great way to start the series! Conclusion: Kirby emerges victorious during this playtime! Information Starring: Kirby (Blu) vs. Pikachu (Thing) vs. Villager (Boom) ''' '''Stage: Mute City 3DS Items: On; All Customs: Off Date: 11/28/14 Ranks #Kirby #Pikachu #Villager Chapter 2: Royal Rumble: Princess Punch-Out Story Prompt: It's time for some training! Mario, Link and Chrom won't always be around to protect you, ya 'know! Conclusion: Hyrule's princess has prevailed with a double killing up smash! Information Starring: Peach (Boom)'' vs. ''Zelda (Blu) vs. Lucina (Legion) Stage: Arena Ferox Ω''' '''Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 11/28/14 Ranks #Zelda #Lucina #Peach Chapter 3: Rival Rumble: Bros. vs. Bowsers Story Prompt: Bowser and his troublesome son have arrived to kidnap Peach! Luckily, the Mario Bros. have caught them on their way. The Koopas have a lot of tricks up their sleeves this time. Will Mario and Luigi be able to stop them? Conclusion: The Mario Brothers have been defeated and the Koopa Clan has once again captured Peach. Time to travel 8 worlds in an attempt to bring her home. Better pack some Super Mushrooms, boys! Information Starring: Mario (Legion) & Luigi (Blu) vs. Bowser (Thing) & Bowser Jr. (Zex) Stage: 3D Land Ω Items: On; Mario Customs: Off Date: 11/28/14 Ranks #Bowser Jr. (7 K.O.s - 3 Falls = 4) #Bowser (1 K.O. - 2 Falls = -1) #Mario #Luigi Chapter 4: Four Horsemen of the Sword Story Prompt: These guys never get enough recognition in the trailers! It's time for them to have their shining battle! Conclusion: The young visionary Shulk has prevailed after an close encounter with Lucina, the hero of the doomed future. Information Starring: Lucina (Zex) vs. Ike (Legion) vs. Shulk (Blu) vs. Toon Link (Legion) Stage: Arena Ferox Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 11/28/14 Ranks #Shulk #Lucina #Toon Link/ike Chapter 5: Poster Power 1: Pellets and Pikmin Story Prompt: Nintendo put up some posters of Pac-Man and Olimar duking it out, so they're just giving the fans what they want. Conclusion: Pac truly is back as he triumphants over the resourceful captain and his small friends. Information Starring: Pac-Man (Blu) vs. Olimar (Legion) Stage: Distant Planet Ω Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 11/28/14 Ranks #Pac-Man #Olimar Chapter 6: Brawl Wars: The Semi-Clone Wars Story Prompt: Falco, Ganondorf and Luigi prove there just as capable as their base fighters by duking it out! Conclusion: Fox's right hand man prevails on top! Information Starring: Falco (Thing) vs. Ganondorf (Blu) vs. Luigi (Zex) Stage: Final Destination Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 11/29/14 Ranks #Falco #Luigi #Ganondorf Chapter 7: Poster Power 2: Speed Demon Story Prompt: The fastest smashers alive prepare settle their debate..with a fight? How strange. Conclusion: The Blue Blur has beaten the Blue Bird (Falcon)! Looks like he wasn't fast enough. Information Starring: Sonic (Blu) vs. Captain Falcon (Legion) Stage: Mute City 3DS Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 11/30/14 Ranks #Sonic #Captain Falcon Chapter 8: Settle It In Smash! Story Prompt: Pac, Sonic and Mac all fought during one of the North American Settle it in Smash commercials. But how did that battle end? Conclusion: Pac bags his second victory! Information Starring: Pac-Man (Blu) vs. Sonic (Legion) vs. Little Mac (Zex) Stage: Boxing Ring Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 11/30/14 Ranks #Pac-Man #Sonic #Little Mac Chapter 9: Conquest in Progress!: Gun vs. Sword vs. Fist 4: Blue Brawlers Story Prompt: One of the special battles set up by Conquest #3. Watch the Blue Bomber, Radiant Hero and Fiery Falcon duke it out! In glorious 2D! Conclusion: Captain Falcon recovers from his defeat from that Blue Bastard! Information Starring: Mega Man (Blu) vs. Ike (Legion) vs. Captain Falcon (Zex) Stage: Flat Zone 2 Ω Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 11/30/14 Ranks #Captain Falcon #Mega Man #Ike Chapter 10: Series Smash: Fire Emblem Fury Story Prompt: The Fire Emblem Four settle the score! Join Marth, Ike, Robin and Lucina in the Brawl to decide it all: the best Fire Emblem protagonist in Smash (sorry Roy). Conclusion: The master tactician Robin has won the fight by a small mark! Information Starring: Robin (Blu) vs. Ike (Legion) vs. Lucina (Zex) vs. Marth (Boom) Stage: Arena Ferox Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 11/30/14 Ranks #Robin #Marth #Lucina #Ike Chapter 11: Glorious 1v1 Story Prompt: He can see the future! She comes from and wishes to change it! Maybe if she gets the Monado she'll be able to better change fate... Conclusion: Shulk has protected Lucina from the Monado for now...but what could the future hold? He'll find out soon enough. Information Starring: Shulk (Blu) vs. Lucina (Zex) Stage: Magicant Ω Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 12/1/14 Ranks #Shulk #Lucina Chapter 12: Conquest in Progress!: Red vs. Blue Story Prompt: The first ever conquest is at hand! The Blue Bomber vs. The Great Gonzales! Who will prevail? Conclusion: MARIO TIME! Information Starring: Mario (Blu) vs. Mega Man (Apallo) Stage: Final Destination Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 12/12/14 Ranks #Mario #Mega Man Chapter 13: Settle It In Smash! 2 Story Prompt: A grown man and young boy battle over a seat on a bus. Who prevails (and gets to fight a little girl)? Conclusion: The big stupid ape succeeds against that clown of a swordfighter! Information Starring: Donkey Kong (Blu) vs. Mii Swordfighter (Legion) Stage: Spirit Train Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 12/14/14 Ranks #Donkey Kong #Mii Swordfighter Chapter 14: Conquest in Progress!: The King and the Commoner Story Prompt: The second official conquest is underway! It's up to this 'lil villager to show you don't need to be royalty to succeed. Conclusion: The Koopa King crushes the commoner competition! Sorry Villager, guess having a crown and castle does make you a cut above the rest. Information Starring: Bowser (Blu) vs. Villager (Legion) Stage: Battlefield Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 12/14/14 Ranks #Bowser #Villager Chapter 15: Settle the Score: Worlds Collide Conclusion Story Prompt: They never got to finish their battle during their encounter in the Archieverse. It's time to settle the score! Conclusion: The Blue Bomber barely beats the Blue Blur! Information Starring: Mega Man (Blu) vs. Sonic (Legion) Stage: Final Destination Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 12/14/14 Ranks #Mega Man #Sonic Chapter 16: CiP!: The Rival Rumble of Light vs. Dark! To Be Pit Against Yourself! Story Prompt: The battle of Light vs. Dark begins! Pit and Dark Pit can finally settle the score! For Palutena! For Viridi! Conclusion: The dark doppleganger prevails over the powerful plain Pit! Information Starring: Pit (Apallo) vs. Dark Pit (Blu) Stage: Reset Bomb Forest Ω Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 12/22/14 Ranks #Dark Pit #Pit Chapter 17: CiP!: Light vs. Dark 2: The Retro Rumble Story Prompt: The battle of Light vs. Dark continues with a retro duo duking it out! Conclusion: Mr. Game & Watch has been...R.O.B.'d of his victory! Information Starring: Mr. Game & Watch (Zex) vs. R.O.B. (Blu) Stage: PictoChat 2 Ω Items: Smash Ball Only Customs: Off Date: 1/3/15 Ranks #R.O.B. #Mr. Game & Watch Chapter 18: CiP!: Light vs. Dark 3: The Final Bout Story Prompt: The battle of Light vs. Dark concludes with with the King of Darkness and the Trainer finishing the fight! Conclusion: The dark doppleganger prevails over the powerful plain Pit! Information Starring: Wii Fit Trainer (Zex) vs. Ganondorf (Blu) Stage: Pac-Maze Ω''' '''Items: Smash Ball Only Customs: Off Date: 1/3/15 Ranks #Wii Fit Trainer #Ganondorf Chapter 19: Midgets Are People Too Story Prompt: '''Midgets are people too! And they're here to prove that just because they're short doesn't mean any less of a Smasher then you guys! Show them what you've got '''Conclusion: The compassionate captain Olimar has gone against all odds: height and tiers! May he continue to explore another day! Information Starring: Ness (Blu) vs. Toon Link (Boom) vs. Olimar (3K) vs. Villager (Legion) Stage: Yoshi's Island GCN Items: Smash Ball Only Customs: Off Date: 1/6/15 Ranks #Olimar #Toon Link #Villager #Ness Chapter 20: Conquest in Progress!: Color Clash: Red, Blue, Green Story Prompt: '''Fight for your team color with these acrobatic battlers! '''Conclusion: The Power of Aura surpasses that of both the Triforce AND the Druggy Gene?! Probably only the former... Information Starring: Diddy (Blu) vs. Lucario (Thing) vs. Toon Link (Zex) Stage: Battlefield'' ''Ω Items: Smash Ball Only Customs: Off Date: 1/11/15 Ranks #Lucario #Diddy #Toon Link Chapter 21: Conquest in Progress!: Color Clash: Red, Blue, Green 5 Story Prompt: '''A God to Genwunners, the Goddess of Light and a slayer of "Gods". Who shall prevail? '''Conclusion: Palutena prevails with the Colum of Light! Sorry Sonic! Information Starring: Charizard (Thing) vs. Sonic (Zex) vs. Palutena (Blu) Stage: 3D Land Ω''' '''Items: Smash Ball Only Customs: Off Date: 1/6/15 Ranks #Palutena #Sonic #Charizard Chapter 22: Conquest in Progress!: No Jokers Here ' ' LITTLE MAC (BLU) VS. SHULK (ZEX) VS. BOWSER (THING) Date: 6/18/15 SHUL FIRST BOWSER SECOND MAC THIRD Stage: Final Destination (No jokes here. No hazards. No stage bosses that spawn every other minute. It’s real.) Chapter 23: Conquest in Progress!: Cretaceous Clash! Story Prompt: '''The dual of the dragons has arrived! Who is the superior reptile?! '''Conclusion: In a close call the Cretaceous Clash concludes with Super Dragon Yoshi prevailing. Information Starring: Charizard (Blu) vs. Yoshi (Boom) Stage: Gaur Plain U Ω Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 1/19/15 Ranks #Yoshi #Charizard Chapter 24: Conquest in Progress!: Strength in Numbers Story Prompt: '''Friends and family are all you need to survive the fray! Prove it to everyone by showing them how amazing you Multi-Man characters are! '''Conclusion: Rosalina and Luma defeat Olimar but only after an intense battle leading to a one stock showdown! Truly 2-4 heads ARE better than one! Information Starring: Olimar (3K) vs. Rosalina (Blu) Stage: Smashville Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 1/19/15 Ranks #Rosalina #Olimar Chapter 25: Conquest in Progress!: Holiday Hattack 3 Story Prompt: '''The Red Hats and the Green Hats do battle for the holidays with the first match up being Ness and Toon Link! Winner gets to open their Smash mansion presents first. '''Conclusion: The Wind-Waking Warrior Wins! Information Starring: Ness (Blu) vs. Toon Link (Zex) Stage: Magicant Ω ''' '''Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 1/20/15 Ranks #Toon Link #Ness Chapter 26: Rival Rumble: Kirby vs. Meta Knight Story Prompt: '''Rivals for nearly 22 years now! And they're here to settle the score, the Pink Puffball vs. the Star Warrior! '''Conclusion: Kirby proves once more that he's the strongest in the universe! Information Starring: Kirby (Zex) vs. Meta Knight (Blu) Stage: Dream Land 3DS'' ''Ω (Monochrome) Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 1/20/15 Ranks #Kirby #Meta Knight Chapter 27: Settle the Score: Team For Fun Story Prompt: '''Who needs teammates when you have Pikmin? They certainly don't so it's time to see who's the better captain: Kirk or Picard Olimar or Alph! '''Conclusion: The original protagonist wins (granted, Alph actually isn't a captain but oh well)! Information Starring: Olimar (Blu) vs. Alph (Legion) Stage: Garden of Hope Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 1/25/15 Ranks #Olimar #Alph Chapter 28: Little Mac Punches In! Size Doesn't Matter! Story Prompt: '''So it seems Samus' comments of Mac's height have resulted in a little scruffle. How will this scenario of the tall and the tiny play out? '''Conclusion: Samus has retaliated against the K.O Uppercut leaving Mac with broken pride. What a shame. Information Starring: Little Mac (Legion) vs. Samus (Blu) Stage: Battlefield Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 1/25/15 Ranks #Samus #Little Mac Chapter 29: Conquest in Progress!: Holiday Hattack 2 Story Prompt: '''Mario's Eternal Understudy challenges his big bro in a no holds barred battle not just for ditching him in Bros. vs. Bowsers, but to finally settle the score and prove he's just as big of a fighter as Mario! Can he stand up to the test?! '''Conclusion: Though the Year of Luigi has concluded it's still time to go green because Luigi has triumphed over his brother once more with a fierce Fire Jump Punch. Information Starring: Mario (Legion) vs. Luigi (Blu) Stage: Mushroom Kingdom U Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 1/25/15 Ranks #Luigi #Mario Chapter 30: Settle the Score: N64 Throwback Story Prompt: '''The classic Kongo Jungle N64 is back and you know what that means! The classic battle from the intro of SSB64 where Donkey and Samus do battle must be recreated! '''Conclusion: Ms. Aran has beaten Donkey is a close call! Information Starring: Donkey Kong (Legion) vs. Samus (Blu) Stage: Kongo Jungle N64 Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 1/25/15 Ranks #Samus #Donkey Kong Chapter 31: Brawl Wars: The Clone Wars Story Prompt: '''If the semi-clones get a chance to show off they're independent, so can we! Even the STAGE is a clone! This really is maximum cloneage! '''Conclusion: The flawed anti-angel has succeeded in the battle against Lucina and Dr. Mario! Information Starring: Dr. Mario (Legion) vs. Lucina (Zex) vs. Dark Pit (Blu) Stage: Battlefield Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 1/30/15 Ranks #Dark Pit #Lucina #Dr. Mario Chapter 32: Third Party Fiesta Story Prompt: '''They're the cream of the crop! The top third party characters of them all! But which of them is the best? '''Conclusion: Pac is back and on the attack, with no slack he's defeated these disappointing/ed hacks! Information Starring: Sonic (Legion) vs. Mega Man (Blu) vs. Pac-Man (Zex) Stage: Final Destination Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 1/30/15 Ranks #Pac-Man #Sonic #Mega Man Chapter 33: Robin Brings the Thunder! Captain Falchion! Story Prompt: '''Lucina is in mortal danger, but Robin decides that it's time to tip the scales! Can these noble newcomers defeat the all-star veteran Captain Falcon, or is this a fate they can't avert. '''Conclusion: In an amazing display of teamwork, Robin and Lucina have outclassed the Captain and fleed! Surely this is a victory to not be forgot. Information Starring: Robin (Blu) & Lucina (Legion) vs. Captain Falcon (Zex) Stage: Arena Ferox Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 1/30/15 Ranks #Robin (2 K.Os. - 0 Falls = 2) #Lucina (1 K.O - 0 Falls = -1) #Captain Falcon Chapter 34: Conquest in Progress!: Color Clash: Red, Blue, Green 2 Story Prompt: '''The clash of colors contin-- Why is Mario in purple? He must've been dressed by a god damn nerd ... '''Conclusion: No nerf can stop the knight! Meta Knight defeats those pesky plumbers! Information Starring: Mario (Legion) vs. Luigi (Zex) vs. Meta Knight (Blu) Stage: 3D Land Ω''' '''Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 1/30/15 Ranks #Meta Knight #Luigi #Mario Chapter 35: Poster Power 3: Link v. Lucy Story Prompt: '''Both are great time traveling heroes triumphing over enormous monsters that have names beginning with G! But who will succeed in this poster planned duel? '''Conclusion: The Hero of the Doomed Future has defeated the Hero of the Bright Future! Unless Ocarina Link fails to beat Ganondorf, that just results in... Information Starring: Link (Thing) vs. Lucina (Blu) Stage: Balloon Fight Ω Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 2/2/15 Ranks #Lucina #Link Chapter 36: Glorious 1v1 (Part II) Story Prompt: '''They represent For Glory and they're here to fight for their own glory! '''Conclusion: Ms. Aran has beaten Donkey is a close call! Information Starring: Link (Blu) vs. Samus (Thing) Stage: Gerudo Valley Ω Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 2/2/15 Ranks #Link #Samus Chapter 37: Rival Rumble: Kirby vs. King Dedede Story Prompt: '''The double decade rivalry continues here with some of the series' iconic items to help the flying fighters do battle '''Conclusion: To no one's surprise Kirby has once again defeated the self-proclaimed King. Information Starring: Kirby (Blu) vs. King Dedede (Legion) Stage: Dream Land 3DS (Monochrome) Items: Kirby Items Customs: Off Date: 3/7/15 Ranks #Kirby #King Dedede Chapter 38: Pocket Full of Pellet Story Prompt: '''Mega Man is here to prove his weapons are still a viable tool against the projectile pick pocketing menace of Villager! '''Conclusion: The Flower Power wasn't enough for the Blue Bomber! Better luck against Ness! Information Starring: Villager (Legion) vs. Mega Man (Blu) Stage: Gerudo Valley Ω Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 3/7/15 Ranks #Mega Man #Villager Chapter 39: Top Tier: The Brawl to End Them All Story Prompt: '''The best of Brawl have come to end it once, they heard the call! So join them in battle and watch as they end it in this free-for all (with no Smash Ball)! '''Conclusion: The Hoo-hahing acrobat has out-classed the others without spam nor stall! All of his opponents have been left brutalized, up-aired and mauled. And with that don't make like the Climbers, do not bawl at the fact that Diddy Kong is the Baron of Brawl. Information Starring: Diddy Kong (Blu) vs. Meta Knight (Apallo) vs. Falco (Legion) vs. Olimar (3K) Stage: Delfino Plaza Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 4/5/15 Ranks #Diddy Kong #Olimar #Meta Knight #Falco Chapter 40: Conquest in Progress!: Royal Pains in the Neck Story Prompt: '''Royalty can be rather annoying at sometimes, and these two Nintendo All-Stars prove that in spades. But is their fighting prowess as strong as their pain in the neck status? '''Conclusion: The Heir to Evil tramples over the Great King! Information Starring: King Dedede (Legion) vs. Bowser Jr. (Blu) Stage: Find Mii Ω''' '''Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 4/6/15 Ranks #Bowser Jr. #King Dedede Chapter 41: You Aren't Roy! Story Prompt: '''"Imposter! Where is Roy?!" '''Conclusion: "Ugh...he knew nothing. He wasn't even that good a fighter...Just another one of Koopa's clueless children. Perhaps I'll find you one day Roy..." Information Starring: Marth (Blu) vs. Roy Koopa (Legion) Stage: Arena Ferox Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 4/6/15 Ranks #Marth #Roy Koopa Chapter 42: Rival Rumble Punch-Out!! Edition! Boxer vs. Beast! (A CiP! Production) Story Prompt: '''They've duked it out before but now it's time to Settle the Score! The King of the Ring and Main Ape do battle and finish this fued once and for all! '''Conclusion: DK has tied up the rivalry 1 for 1! Perhaps they'll have their best 2 out of 3 another day... Information Starring: Donkey Kong (Blu) vs. Little Mac (Legion) Stage: Boxing Ring Items: Smash Ball ''' '''Customs: Off Date: 4/6/15 Ranks #Donkey Kong #Little Mac Chapter 43: Conquest in Progress!: Noobs! Part 2 Story Prompt: '''These newcomers wanna show their stuff in a battle! '''Conclusion: Palutena overcomes the recent victor and master tactician! Information Starring: Palutena (Blu) vs. Robin (Apallo) vs. Bowser Jr. (Legion) Stage: Prism Tower Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 4/6/15 Ranks #Palutena #Bowser Jr. #Robin Chapter 44: Conquest in Progress!: Aerial Assault 2 Story Prompt: '''These high-flying heroes from the Kid Icarus series are up to an aerial frenzy! Which of them will come out on top? '''Conclusion: Palutena comes out on top for the SECOND time in a row, defeating both Pit and Dark Pit! Information Starring: Pit (Apallo) vs. Palutena (Blu) vs. Dark Pit (Legion) Stage: Reset Bomb Forest Ω''' 'Items: Smash Ball ' '''Customs: Off Date: 4/6/15 Ranks #Palutena #Dark Pit #Pit Chapter 45: Conquest in Progress!: Ties That Bond Story Prompt: '''These characters fight on behalf of those close to them! How will they do in battle with only the moral support? '''Conclusion: Like Palutena before him, Bowser Jr. secures his second (albeit not consecutive) victory! Information Starring: Luigi (Blu) vs. Robin (Apallo) vs. Bowser Jr. (Legion) Stage: 3D Land Items: Smash Ball ''' '''Customs: Off Date: 4/6/15 Ranks #Bowser Jr. #Robin #Luigi Chapter 46: CiP!: Hardest Hitters 2: The 80s Fighters Story Prompt: '''As we near the end of season 1 a few midnight bouts oughta round it out! Let's start with a Conquest match up! '''Conclusion: Lady Palutena is on a roll with another win! No one can hide from the light! Information Starring: Donkey Kong (Legion) vs. Mr. Game & Watch (Blu) vs. Palutena (Zex) Stage: Find Mii Ω''' '''Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 4/12/15 Ranks #Palutena #Mr. Game & Watch #Donkey Kong Chapter 47: CiP!: Hardest Hitters 3: Blue(ish)-Eyed Battlers! Story Prompt: '''As we near the end of season 1 a few midnight bouts oughta round it out! Let's start with a Conquest match up! '''Conclusion: The Jig is up for King Dedede and Shulk! Jigglypuff wins! Information Starring: Jigglypuff (Blu) vs. King Dedede (Legion) vs. Shulk (Zex) Stage: WarioWare, Inc. Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 4/12/15 Ranks #Jigglypuff #Shulk #King Dedede Chapter 48: Villager Comes to Town! Story Prompt: '''Everyone's favorite minature mayor is here to dish the pain! How will she stack up against the veterans? '''Conclusion: '''Mario makes a triumphant comeback against his two fierce opponents! Information '''Starring: Villager (Legion) vs. Mario (Blu) vs. Bowser (Zex) Stage: Boxing Ring (Smash) Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 4/12/15 Ranks #Mario #Villager #Bowser Chapter 49: Greninja Makes a Splash! Story Prompt: '''Another newcomer is given the chance to make an amazing first impression! Show 'em what '''Conclusion: '''The Genwun attentionhog himself Charizard has stolen the spotlight from another 'mon! When will his reign of terror end? Information '''Starring: Greninja (Zex) vs. Mario (Legion) vs. Charizard (Blu) Stage: Mushroomy Kingdom Ω Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 4/12/15 Ranks #Charizard #Mario #Greninja Chapter 50: CiP!: Back to the Eighties Part 3: Human Prodigies Story Prompt: '''Flash back to the eighties and meet three humans with extreme talents! One is a super human, one can jump exceptionally high and one is an absolute brute in the battle! But which will win? One of the extremes or the Jack of all trades? '''Conclusion: '''The Jack of all trades has defeated her arch-rival and the Eternal Understudy! Information '''Starring: Luigi (Zex) vs. Samus (Blu) vs. Little Mac (Legion) Stage: Wily Castle 3DS Ω Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 4/12/15 Ranks #Samus #Little Mac #Luigi Chapter 51: Conquest in Progress!: Super Fighting Robots Story Prompt: '''The Blue Bomber was in the middle of an intense battle with the yellow devil himself..urr, Yellow Devil, when suddenly another Super Fighting Robot from the 80s appeared! It's time to square off against not only him but the Mustard Menace himself to see who's the top bot! '''Conclusion: '''Another Smasher has been R.O.B.'d of their attention by everyone's favorite Famicom fighter! TWO-ne in next time for the season finale where a LEGENDARY fight so WAH-pping intense that no STRATEGY will help and when the fighters have FELL from the FIELD they'll need a DOCTOR watching over them 24/7 to even hope that the STRIKES delivered in that BATTLE will heal. But we'll be BACK soon enough to see the fight won't we? Information '''Starring: R.O.B. (Blu) vs. Mega Man (Apallo) Stage: Wily Castle U Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 4/12/15 Ranks #R.O.B. Chapter 52: Mewtwo Strikes Back! Story Prompt: '''The Melee Champion himself Mewtwo has returned as Mr. Sakurai has set him up with some pretty strong Smashers! Enter the duel amazing enough to end a season (which it is)! The Reawakened Legend, The K.O. Prescriber, The Tome-Toting Strategist and The Scoundrel With a Fart of Gold. '''Conclusion: '''While he was off to a rough start, the biogenetic Pokémon was able to make a comeback against everyone's favorite tactitian! Information '''Starring: Mewtwo (Blu) vs. Dr. Mario (Apallo) vs. Wario (Legion) vs. Robin (3K) Stage: Battlefield Ω''' '''Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 4/18/15 Ranks #Mewtwo #Robin #Wario #Dr. Mario Season 1 | Season 2 | Season 3